Tell me
by Forever - it's not enough
Summary: One-shot. In relationships nothing can be taken for granted. In order to succeed you have to make efforts.


**Twilight and all its characters do not belong to me they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Isa (Isabella) POV**

I was standing at front door, all my bags at my feet. I was looking at him and I was waiting. Waiting for another excuse, for explanation. But I've already heard them all. It was nothing new to me.

I was looking at him and was trying very hard not to cry in front of him. Because he doesn't deserve any of my tears anymore

At the beginning he was different or maybe I am different now. I was young and foolishly believed that he would change.

"Tell me something new Paul. Tell me that you changed, tell me something else. Don't repeat those lies which i already knew by heart" I said to him. Paul was standing and just looking at me. "I don't know what to tell you Isa. I am what I am. Short-tempered, hothead werewolf. You knew from the start and imprinting doesn't change me like it did to others!" He said to with slightly shaking hands by his side.

"I knew and still know who you are. But sometimes girl want to hear that she is loved and wanted not just because of imprinting but because of herself!

I still love you very much but I can't stand and watch you flirting with others when I'm 5 feet away from you.

This hurts, hurts to be treated like I'm nothing. You just take me for granted." I said with tears in my eyes which I couldn't hold anymore.

"You thought that you imprinted on me and I will always be by your side. Did you ever think that I might go and never come back? Did you ever think that I might not take it anymore Paul? I can't do this anymore!"

I stood in doorway reaching for my bag and he suddenly took my hand and asked "Tell me Isa what you what me to do. Tell me. I can't lose you. I can't live without you by my side!"

"But don't you see. Paul, you already losing me. You behave like you are ashamed of me. When we are at home you always trying escape, saying that you have to do something for Sam or for the pack. When we are with pack at bonfire you don't pay attention to me. At the Sam's I'm always with Emily or others just not with you and at home when you leave to your business I'm all alone. I can't do this anymore Paul!" I said and look from our joined hands to his stormy gray eyes. Eyes which I love so much. Eyes which now are full of pain, guilt and regret. But I don't see love there. Maybe I don't know how its look like anymore.

"Please Isa, don't leave me. Please I'm begging you!" he was on his knees in front of me still holding on my hand like it was his lifeline. Maybe it was or is I don't know anymore.

"I told you what I want. But now I need time. Time for myself. Time to try and understand what I want and need. How to live without you and move on. I'm moving to dad's house. I'll be there for three months.

When you think and decided to change things you can came but I can tell you if and it's big IF we will be back together we will have long way ahead of us.

Now I have to go. You have three months Paul. If you don't come I'm leaving for good without any contacts to anyone."

He still was on his knees pressing head to my belly. Suddenly he winded his eyes wide and he whisper "You are pregnant!" I close my eyes, tears running on my cheeks I just nodded turning my back to him I took my bags and went out of house that was my home for three years hoping that I won't be alone. Hoping that our baby will have both parents but that was very small hope. Because we were together for four years. Four and half years since he imprinted on me. Four and half years since that faithful day when I slap him and nothing ever changed.

**Paul POV**

I was begging her to understand me, to forgive me. I know I mess up pretty bad this time. Because I was standing here on my knees watching her taking her bags.

I always thought that we will always be together that it would be so simple and effortless. But now I knew that my world can and will stop in that exact moment when she walks out of the door if I don't do anything and everything to make her see that I still love her.

"Please Isa, don't leave me. Please I'm begging you!" I beg her on my knees holding on her like she was my lifeline because she is my lifeline. She is my Isa. My world. My everything.

She just stands there and looking at me with eyes full of sadness, tears running down on her cheeks. She doesn't have that horrible ruined make-up face because she doesn't wear and she doesn't need it. My Isabella is natural beauty.

At first I was very angry when I imprinted on her – leech lover, weak paleface girl. I fight against her, against imprinting but she fight for us. In the end she won me over. Even when Cullen came back she still was fighting for us. I was so sure that she would go back to him but she sent him away. She sacrifices so much for us, for all of us. But I took it all for granted. Like it shouldn't be any question that she will stay with me even when I didn't want her.

She was and is fighter and I am weak compare to her. That's why I always try to push her away from me so that I don't look so weak anymore. But in the end she had had enough. And now she pack her bags and leaving me alone.

I was slightly shaking but I knew that I never could hurt her like that. I was angry at myself for being so stupid and foolish.

I still was on my knees in front of her pressing my forehead on her belly – place that I once hoped would be home for our pup. She told me that I was ashamed of her and never with her. But I wasn't. I just… I even didn't know what I was. I didn't think that I have to put an effort in to this imprinting. But life proves me wrong. So very wrong and now I'm losing her and all because of me.

Suddenly, I heard something. Something like quiet hum. I press my ear to her belly and heard faint but really fast heartbeat. My eyes winded and I look at her and said "You are pregnant!" she had tears running down on her cheeks and she just nodded turning her back to me took my bags and went out of our home.

I just left there in doorway on my knees. Feeling tears running down on my cheeks. I want to scream from joy that I'll be daddy, from loss that she just walks away from me and that's my fault.

I know that I have to figure out how to fix all mess I create I know if I don't I will lose them both.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you like it. If someone has the desire to continue this story let me know.


End file.
